<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Iris by WarchiefZeke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485217">Rainbow Iris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/pseuds/WarchiefZeke'>WarchiefZeke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Drabble Collection, Eyes, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killing, Reflection, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/pseuds/WarchiefZeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Six characters, who have one thing in common: they are a human being who - at some point - killed a fellow human being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Iris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/gifts">Isidar_Mithrim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to show you how I see that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes were unusual, dark shade of grey. Graphite, I would say.</p>
<p>His pupils were so amazingly wide, when electric green bolt of my killing curse reflected in them - for a split second before their light vanished forever.</p>
<p>I have received an order to kill the Spare, and never would I have disobeyed - even if the stake wasn't as high, as it was that night.</p>
<p> Green light, that lit his eyes up for a moment, only to burn out and take their light along, fuels my nightmares nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(~Wormtail)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were bright and yellow, with a darker, amber-colored ring around each vertical pupil.</p>
<p>I did what was needed to be done. I did what Harry had asked me to do. I did what I did, in order to win the War. I receive nothing but praises for what I've done - to this day. My deed being anything less than heroic never even crossed my mind.</p>
<p>Why do Trevor's eyes have to have exactly the same shade and shape of <em>her </em>eyes, though...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(~Neville)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I guess his eyes were silvery shade of grey, just like Cissy's.</p>
<p>Why, what? Do I take pride in finishing off my traitorous disgrace of a cousin, rightfully so? Of course I do.</p>
<p>Does it bother me, as well as fills me with pride? Yes, it does. As he was the last male Black, our noble family line sadly peters out along with his life.</p>
<p>And so do his silvery eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(~Bella)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes were crimson shade of red.  Just like venous blood. This shade used to switch into scarlet, arterial blood, each time sunshine reflected in them.</p>
<p>I've never regretted what I had done. Giving a chance to re-live these days, I would have never done a single thing differently.</p>
<p>Yet, today, accidentally cutting my finger while making a salad... Why do I, staring at  two round drops of blood on the chopping board, still seem to see his serpent-like pupils in them...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(~Harry)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His damn eyes were hazel; some nut-jobs who used to have some affection for him, used to call this color "mahogany brown".</p>
<p>No, I didn't bother to watch the light disappear from them. I remember their shade and shape from being forced to look him in the eye, when he kept me in the Imperius-induced trans.</p>
<p>I have never felt as free and fulfilled, as that day, in the Forest, when he lied motionlessly at my feet.</p>
<p>Yet, I have never revealed the real reason behind transfiguring his body into a bone before burying.</p>
<p>When I killed him, his eyes stayed widely open. I would have never brought myself to bend over him and close them.</p>
<p>Or, yet alone, <em>look into them.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(~Barty Jr)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes were velvet black. Like her soul, like her chosen branch of magic. Like her maiden name.</p>
<p>Witnessing the blazing fire disappearing from them made me so incredibly proud, that day.</p>
<p>Nobody has ever questioned me about it, nobody<em> would</em> ever question me about it. For taking the light behind her eyes, I rightfully became a hero.</p>
<p>I <em>am</em> a hero.</p>
<p>Why do these velvet orbs, with their fire disappearing, still happen to haunt my sleepless nights...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(~Molly)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>